Kencan
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: ini adalah kali pertama Fang menerima ajakan kencan Boboiboy untuk pergi ke taman bermain.Warn: Sho-ai, Tak sesuai EyD, OOC, Gaje, Typo(S), AU!, BoyFang, Dll…


Boboiboy © Animonsta.

Rated: T

Warn: Sho-ai, Tak sesuai EyD, OOC, Gaje, Typo(S), AU!, Dll…

.

.

.

Wajah Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya mengukir sebuah senyuman senang. Baginya, Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah kali pertama Fang menerima ajakan kencannya untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Tunggu…, Kencan?

Yup, Boboiboy dan Fang memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dan ini memanglah kencan pertama mereka setelah dua bulan lamanya.

Jadi wajar'kan kalau Boboiboy senang?

"Nanti saat sudah sampai di taman bermain, Fang ingin naik wahana apa?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang yang saat ini duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam bis yang menuju taman bermain. Boboiboy menggenggam tangan kanan Fang dengan lembut, berharap jika sang kekasih yang saat ini menatap jendela menoleh kearahnya.

Dan benar saja. Mendengar suara Boboiboy dan genggaman lembut di tangannya, membuat Fang menatap Boboiboy.

"Apapun yang ingin kau naiki, Boboiboy," Ujar Fang tersenyum lembut dengan pipi yang agak merona. Hey, bis yang mereka naiki cukup ramai, dan tentu saja Fnag menjadi malu karena beberapa penumpang di dekat mereka menoleh.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam. Dia tak salah lihat'kan?

'F-Fang, wajahmu!' Jerit Boboiboy dalam hati.

Melihat Fang yang saat ini tersenyum lembut dengan malu-malu dan rona merah yang menghias pipinya, Boboiboy jadi ingin 'memakan'nya saat ini juga.

"F-Fang…, kau sedang tidak demam'kan?" Tanya Boboiboy tanpa sadar.

Ekspresi itu langsung hilang seketika dan digantikan dengan wajah bingung, dan berubah lagi menjadi wajah kesal. "Apa sih!"

"E-eheheh…, hanya bercanda, Fang!" Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kalau Fang marah, bisa-bisa kencan pertama mereka batal.

"Lagipula aku menerima ajakanmu, karena aku kasihan. Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kau seperti belum pernah pergi ke taman bermain,Dasar Bocah!" Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan seringai mengejek.

"Enak saja! Bilang saja kalau Fnag yang sebenarnya belum pernah ke taman bermain ini," Boboiboy balas mengejek.

"A-apa Kau bilang?!" Ujar Fang tak terima.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Boboiboy langsung bangkit berdiri sedangkan Fang belum sadar jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lomba! Yang sampai belakangan di loket tiket masuk taman bermain, harus traktir minum!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Boboiboy berlari menuruni bis, meninggalkan Fang yang mengejarnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Besiap-siaplah mentraktirku, Fang~"

"Kau curang, Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Boboiboy duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman bermain, ia sedang menunggu Fang membelikannya minum. Ya, seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, Fang terpaksa membelikan Boboiboy minum karena kalah. Boboiboy terkekeh mengingat makian Fang.

"Ng?" Saat masih asik-asiknya melamun, ia merasa getaran di saku celananya. Di keluarkannya sebuah benda dari saku celananya yang ternyata ponsel Fang.

Ia lupa jika tadi di bis, ia meminjam ponsel Fang dan lupa mengembalikannya.

Ditatapnya ponsel Fang yang bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, dan mengeryitkan alis saat melihat layar ponsel tersebut tertera 'Manager'. Tanpa piker panjang, Boboiboy mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Fang!? Kau ini dimana?! Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini ada pertandingan basket yang kau tunggu-tunggu, Hah!?"_

Suara nyaring khas seorang gadis langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Boboiboy. Ah… Boboiboy sangat mengenal suara ini, Ying.

" _Fang, kau dengar aku? Kenapa masih belum datang? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai! Kau ingin dibunuh oleh kapten ya?"_

"A-Ah… Ying, Fang sedang tidak ada," setelah terdiam sejak tadi, akhirnya Boboiboy membuka suara.

" _Eh? Ini Boboiboy'kah? Kemana si Fang itu, Hah?"_

"Dia sedang membeli minuman. Oh ya, Ying, apa maksudmu dengan kata pertandingan itu?" Ujar Boboiboy dengan ragu.

" _Fang tak beritahu kau'kah? Hari ini Fang ada pertandingan basket yang penting! Huh…, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, padahal pertandingan ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya,"_

Boboiboy terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban sekaligus gerutuan Ying. 'Jadi, hari ini Fang ada pertandingan basket kesukaannya itu? Tapi bagaimana bias?'

"Begitu ya…., maaf Ying, tapi sepertinya Fang takkan datang,"

" _Baiklah. Terima kasih, Boboiboy!"_

Panggilan pun dimatikan. Namun Boboiboy masih tertegun menatap ponsel Fang.

Fang…., ada pertandingan?

Padahal selama ini Fang selalu menolak ajakan kencannya hanya agar tidak membolos latihan basketnya.

Tapi sekarang—

Fang lebih memilih berkencan dengannya dan melupakan pertandingan basket yang begitu ia sukai dan di nanti-nanti itu?

"Fang…," Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa sangat senang akan pemikirannya itu.

"Boboiboy? Adakah yang salah dengan ponsel-ku?" Fang baru saja datang dengan membawa dua cup jus di masing-masing tangan, dan ia heran begitu sampai, ia mendapati Boboiboy terdiam sambil menatap ponselnya.

Boboiboy menoleh dengan senyuman senang lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Fang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Fang yang tidak siap akan pelukan mendadak itu, kehilangan pegangan pada jus di tangan kanannya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oi! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Tuh, lihat! Jus mu jatuh bodoh!"

Protesan Fang di abaikan begitu saja, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang sekitar, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku merasa begitu di cintai olehmu! Terima kasih, Fang!"

"Apa sih maksudmu?!" Fang sama sekali tak paham, sungguh.

Melepaskan pelukan, Boboiboy menatap Fang masih dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih! Karena lebih memilih pergi kencan denganku daripada mengikuti pertandingan basket yang sangat kau sukai itu,"

Fang terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, rona merah langsung menjalar di permukaan pipinya, "B-Bagaimana kau bias tahu?"

"Manager-mu tadi menelepon," Ujar Boboiboy sambil terkekeh.

Ah…. Boboiboy, seandainya kau tahu kalau Fang memang sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama.

Fang ingin kencan pertama kalian selalu diingat olehnya, makanya ia selalu menolak ajakan kencanmu. Ia hanya ingin hari dimana seharusnya ia dan tim basketnya mencetak kemenangan yang membanggakan, menjadi hari kencan pertama kalian.

"Ah… Aku semakin mencintaimu, Fang!"

"B-Berisik!"

 **END (dengan gaje-nya xD)**


End file.
